Vector artwork is becoming increasingly more common to create digital graphics that are smooth and can be scaled indefinitely without loss of quality. Digital graphics can be difficult to manipulate once created, however, even when the digital graphics are created using vector artwork. For instance, conventional digital graphics editing systems do not provide a way to accurately or intuitively manipulate a vector artwork when a user wants to move only a portion of the vector artwork without moving other parts of the vector artwork. On the other hand, conventional digital graphics editing systems often require users to manually change individual components of the vector artwork, such as Bezier curves that make up the vector artwork. More specifically, changes to digital graphics in many conventional digital graphics editing systems rely on user-specified modification of individual control points of the digital graphics, which requires precise interaction that is time consuming, tedious, and undesirable for users.